Miss Piggy filmography
A filmography for Miss Piggy. TV Shows *''The Muppet Show'' (1976-1981) - see Muppet Show episodes that didn't feature main characters *''Muppet Babies'' (1984-1990) as Baby Piggy *''Little Muppet Monsters'' (1985) as puppet and animated *''The Jim Henson Hour'' (1989) **Episode 105: First Show *''Muppets Tonight'' (1996-1997) **Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer **Episode 102: Garth Brooks **Episode 103: Billy Crystal **Episode 104: John Goodman **Episode 108: Jason Alexander **Episode 109: Whoopi Goldberg **Episode 110: Martin Short **Episode 204: Pierce Brosnan **Episode 206: Paula Abdul **Episode 211: Andie MacDowell *''Muppets TV'' *''The Muppets'' (2015-2016) Movies *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) *''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) *''Muppets from Space'' (1999) *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) TV Specials *''Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass'' (1974) *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence'' (1975) *''Julie Andrews: My Favorite Things'' (1975) *''One to One'' (1975) *''The Bob Hope All Star Christmas Comedy Special'' (1977) *''Julie Andrews: One Step Into Spring'' (1978) *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' (1979) *''John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' (1979) *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' (1981) *''I Love Liberty'' (1982) *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' (1982) *''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' (1983) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986) *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987) *''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' (1990) as Baby Piggy *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' (1990) *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990) *''Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show'' (1992) *''Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse'' (2008) *''Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez'' (2008) *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) *''Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular'' (2013) Commercials * Polaroid (1980) * National Wildlife Federation (1985-1990) * Better World Society (1988) * Frito-Lay (1996) * Shriners Hospitals for Children (2001) * Denny's (2002) * MasterCard (2002-2003) * Pizza Hut (2004-2006) * NBA (2005) * Will Rogers Institute (2006) * The ESPYs (2008) * Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. (2009) * Lipton (2014) * Warburtons (2015) * Facebook Portal (2019) Videos * Playhouse Video (1985) **''The Kermit and Piggy Story'' **''Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook'' **''Rowlf's Rhapsodies with the Muppets'' * Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear (1988) * Wow, You're a Cartoonist! (1988) * Muppet Classic Theater (1994) Miscellaneous * Muppet*Vision 3D (1991) *"Kokomo" music video (1993) * "She Drives Me Crazy" music video (1994) * Muppetisms (1990s) ** Miss Piggy (the diva) ** Miss Piggy (le pig) * Movie Mania (1990s) * "Keep Fishin'" music video (2002) * Disney Xtreme Digital (2008) *''The Muppet Show: Season Three'' menus (2008) * Muppet viral videos ** "Bohemian Rhapsody" *''The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora'' **Birthday Cat-astrophy **Movie Night **Slumber Party *The Muppet Show Theme Music Video (2011) *''The Case of the Stolen Show'' (2012) *''Just for Laughs'' (2012) *''All I Need is Love'' (2012) *''Muppisodes'' (2013) **Food Fight! *''Muppet Moments'' (2015) * The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot (2015) *''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' (2017) *''The Muppets Take the O2'' (2018) See also * Miss Piggy guest appearances __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies